


神无月的祭典

by Hell_Lokitty



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, 银木户, 银桂 - Freeform, 银魂土冲, 青葱 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 05:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_Lokitty/pseuds/Hell_Lokitty
Summary: 银桂/银木户&青葱，在黎明之后的故事。本篇是为物华休《无常相》系列所作同人，接原作第九章后。





	神无月的祭典

原作是物华休（http://liangbuzhi.lofter.com/）的银桂/银木户系列长篇，按时间顺序依次为《断舍离》、《旧温柔》、《不可说》及《无常相》。

本篇发生的故事在《无常相》第九章「炽然火」之后。

时间线及前情概要：

1866年8月 德川茂茂病逝

1867年5月 高杉晋助病逝

1867年12月 坂本辰马死于暗杀

1868年 桂改名木户，同年维新开始

1868年2月 山崎伤重不治

1868年4月 近藤斩首

1868年8月 斋藤等13名队士留守会津

1869年5月 土方冲田战死，戊辰战争终结，真选组解散

同年木户武力肃清鬼兵队，银时提刀登门，一番刀剑后和解（《断舍离》剧情）；斋藤进入新政府工作，之后一直是木户的贴身护卫。

银桂二人数年未见，直至木户病倒住院（《旧温柔》剧情）；木户辞职，与万事屋共同度过了短暂亲密却又晦涩难言的时光（《不可说》剧情）。

明治八年二月，参议木户重回新政府（《无常相》开篇）。国库匮乏，高税收导致各地暴动频发，政府中时有外征掠夺其他星球资源以充实财力的言论：终战后龙脉损毁，夜兔一族回归徨安重建家园，并将其更名为“江华”——主战派瞄准的正是这一颗行星（《无常相》第二章）。

明治八年五月十五日，银桂共赴京都，参加上贺茂神社贺茂祭（《无常相》第三章）；银时与进入新政府作文书员的晴太君重逢（第四章）。

次日，银桂二人回到长州，就是否要让懂夜兔语言的晴太协助出使工作意见相左（《无常相》第五章）。忙于抵制外征和安抚内治的木户身体每况愈下，连夜发起低烧，被银时照顾；第二天，即五月十七是高杉忌日，二人前往衣冠冢扫墓（第六章）。

明治八年六月十二日，从江户出发的游舰途经江华，被夜兔架设炮台击落，战争一触即发；针对是否出征开战，木户同大久保起了争执（《无常相》第七章）。

明治八年九月十九日，江户的舰队载重炮进入江华星地界，与夜兔交战至九月二十八日，损失惨重；十月三日，参议木户孝允上书天皇，自荐出使，以期在最小代价下平息争端。此前数月，为避免牵扯银时，木户未曾去过万事屋；这一晚，他令斋藤停车在万事屋楼下片刻；前来做客的、即将一同出使江华的晴太君于道别时遭主战派刺客枪击，当场身亡（《无常相》第八章）。

晴太的葬礼过后，万事屋三人遇木户，本就反对男孩参与政府工作的银时意难平而尖锐指摘，木户亦冷语相讥；二人关系坠入僵谷（《无常相》第九章）。

第一印象是左臂——  
墨绿羽织长袖在柜台堆叠出深暗的褶皱，从中伸出的手腕有如被海草缠住、濒死的溺水者般惨白而纤细；五指无声拢过结账完毕的物件——方正而扁的小盒，避孕套或烟草——不论哪一件，都与疑似未成年的低矮身高相当违和。银时的视线不由自肩膀攀升：  
黑色长发在脑后束起马尾，发梢刚及颈项，随着动作在衣领边缘婆娑；不甚显眼的一道红线自耳后横贯过后脑。不及细加思索，脑袋的主人已然转身：宛如稚拙涂鸦般凌然纸色之上的，绯与紫的眼线与诡奇符号——是面具。  
尖耳，细眼。是狐狸面具。

——是戴狐狸面具的长发少年。

“感谢惠顾”的尾音未落，银白卷毛已经追了过去；未付款的数盒醋昆布尴尬地散在台上，换来意料之中的店员皱眉。

半小时前。

“银酱，醋昆布没有了阿鲁。”  
已经长成大姑娘的神乐仍顽固地秉持着对零食的偏爱，懊恼摔门的动作将壁挂式厨柜震得铛然落地；赶在新八“你就不能小点力气啊啊啊修理大叔都认得这里了！”的吐槽未至，圆圆蓝眼早已弯成人畜无害的可爱弧线——  
“银酱，趁着便利店没关门，去买嘛去买嘛！”  
“喂喂，外面天都已经黑了……你也快到睡觉时间了，明天去不行吗。”  
“那我就只能用草莓牛奶将就一下了阿鲁。会喝到一盒也不剩的哦。”时有时无的口癖并不妨碍万事屋最强战斗力有恃无恐地撒（wei）娇（xie），纵然是抖S也不得不认命地起身披上大衣准备出门。  
“要是我回来前结野主播的天气预报开始了，千万帮我录下来啊！”

十月末的深秋，空气干冷而锋利，令人无端联想到包糖果玻璃纸的质感——摩擦过物件时会硬生生地发出脆响；路灯的黄色调光芒并不能带来哪怕视觉上的暖意，就只是亮，落在地上的坑洼处更是折射出零散的无机物色泽，以及令人不悦的廉价感。  
推开店门的瞬间，戴狐狸面具的少年已无迹可寻。银时愣在原地，任由冷风灌进未拉紧的衣领。

“嗒，嗒，嗒。”

木屐叩动的声响清晰入耳——是那家伙吗？来不及细想，身体本能地向着音源追去：经过了熟悉的和不熟悉的街巷，似被什么悬吊着般心无旁骛只顾追赶；等混沌的大脑终于冷静下来——说冷静似乎并不恰当，因着莫名其妙冲动而奔跑的这一路，早已躯体发热，前额同后背都生出细小的汗——银时才意识到，自己好像是，迷路了。  
“搞什么啊……”  
兼具懊恼与自我吐槽的语气。明明只是要买醋昆布而已，居然演变成追着陌生人跑到了不知是哪里的地方。银时抬手用袖口蹭蹭额头，转过身——

夜风挟裹着食物的香气扑在脸上：烤花枝、章鱼丸子与御好烧的海鲜味，黄油土豆、金井烧和小蛋糕甜腻的奶油香，同唐扬棒、炒面及漩涡香肠辨识度极高的油脂味道混在一起，成为即便晚饭过后不久也难以抗拒的诱惑。随着气味映入视野的，是串起后高悬的纸灯，摊贩支起的各色招牌，和摇着扇子、身着浴衣的可爱女孩子们。  
——面前是热闹的祭典。

等、等等……  
银色卷毛的脑袋似要摆脱幻觉般疯狂摇晃，被双手用力揉过的暗红色死鱼眼也难得显露与平日大相径庭的警惕感；可不论发狠掐胳膊大腿到怎样痛的地步，也改变不了自己像一块被丢进水池的海绵般被动而迅速接纳四周环境的事实：  
谈笑声，脚步声，铁板上滋滋作响的烤肉声，甚至衣料的摩擦与金属挂件的碎响——太真切了，太近了。  
太可怕了。

明明这个时节，并没有值得庆祝的节日或祭典才对。

前几日才在电视上见着某位参议出席伏见稻荷大社的拔穗祭[1]，上午11点开始的祭礼直播同临近中午才醒的万事屋生物钟完美契合。通往内殿的千本鸟居引发少年和少女的惊叹；中规中矩的供奉仪式与割稻舞则颇显无趣，连定春都打起了哈欠。镜头不时切过某张熟识的面孔，三人都有些心虚而掩耳盗铃般移开目光：晴太君的尸骨未寒，葬礼后与他的怄气也不是假的；彼时浮现在对方脸上那种似笑非笑的、清冷的表情——反正触碰不到，倒不如干脆自己主动远离了罢。  
只要不去看就好。  
“每年这么多祭礼，地球人真的不嫌麻烦阿鲁。”梳着头发的少女这么评价。  
“诶，神乐酱的家乡那里没有这种类似的仪式吗？父亲还在的时候，会带我和姐姐去村里的神社参加呢。”眼镜配合地接过话题，又径自分析起来，“不过也是，像烙阳那种大战之后几乎被毁灭的废墟星球，汇集来自各个星球的亡命之徒，也没心情搞这种没什么实际用处的表演吧。”  
“就是阿鲁。”  
没有说话的万事屋老板眼神空洞，是因为脑内的收音机此刻正令人恼火地自动播放起了某人关于祭典的解释：  
“贺茂祭是三大祭典之一，据说起由是气候不顺导致五谷不兴，因此举行这样的仪式祈求丰收。参议亲至行仪现场，一来是为了表现对传统的重视，二来也是表现对祭典所祈求的农事本身的重视……”[2]  
——什么啊，明明当时都没细听的话，为什么在回忆里一字一句都这么真切啊。  
折磨人。

“啊咧，还真稀奇。这不是旦那吗。”  
身侧传来熟悉的、懒洋洋而故意使人生气的搭讪：“你怎么会在这里？”

银时逼迫自己缓缓转过脸。

见。  
见见见。  
见见见见见鬼了！！！

而这并不是夸张——

平移过去的视线最先触及靛蓝双眸，顽固的V字刘海照旧自眉眼间垂下，久别重逢后竟也没那么不顺眼；目光上移后能看见声音的来源，骑坐在身下人肩上的栗发红眼少年，两手均被小吃占满，只歪了歪头算作示意。

饶了我吧。  
脑内只剩这一句祈求，无限循环放大如恐怖片的凄厉背景音。

不知是因为冷还是恐惧（或二者皆具）而发起抖来，下意识想将外套拉紧——诶我外套呢？！心下一惊，低头审视自己的穿着，竟然不知何时变成了夏天的浴衣，半幅带更是系得同以往随手一扎的风格不同而格外仔细认真？！

这是梦。  
不是什么见鬼了，只是梦而已。  
——适应力略逊当年却仍算出色的坂田银时迅速开始自我说服。  
首先，这两人虽然死了（！），但并不一定就是鬼。证据在于，他们并没有像是定食屋老爹在葬礼上出现时那样呈现半透明，身后也干净清爽没有拖着什么奇怪的阴影或瘴气……啊啊啊是梦是梦一定是的，毕竟你们是战死沙场，跟银桑我一点关系也没有啊！！！

“怎么了旦那，你的脸色很差啊。”  
“喂，看你这样子，死因该不会是被吓死的吧。”  
梦里的二人语带关切地再度开腔，却又不把自己放在眼里般展开了自顾自的闲聊：  
“诶，真的假的，那个大名鼎鼎的白夜叉居然是这种逊毙了的死法，这边的粉丝们会哭的哦。真的会哭的哦。”  
“说起来，这家伙是这么容易死的吗。”  
“对哦。做个试验好了。”  
上方的少年咬下最后一枚丸子，顺手将竹签像银时的方向掷来：借时间机器穿越到五年后那次，劫法场的时候见过这一招，远距离投出的竹签竟能不输忍者的苦无或别的什么金属暗器，瞬间将处刑人的手掌刺穿。然而这一次，逼近眼前的凶器并未造成任何实质性的伤害——它长驱直入地穿过了天然卷的眉心，继续以流畅的抛物线滑出，稳稳地扎在了身后的地上。  
不疼。  
确切来说，是没有任何感觉。  
是梦境中的感官dll加载错误吗……惊异于自己还有心情吐槽，银时困惑地炸了眨眼。  
“看吧，果然是活着的。”  
杀人未遂的凶手咬下另一串竹签最顶端的丸子，语声因咀嚼而含混不清。  
“你这混蛋给我小心点啊喂！”  
一大颗飞溅的汁水落在了身下人的头顶，换来没好脾气的恶言。  
“这是为了防止土方先生秃顶而特意加的营养液哦，防脱生发的哦。”  
“信不信我把你扔进这种营养液里泡个三天三夜啊！”  
“诶，好像也不错。汤底的话不要昆布，多加鲣鱼花。”  
“你以为自己是竹轮吗？！”  
眼见着争吵有发展成打架（或者说是上方的某人单方面殴打自己的坐骑）的趋势，充当临时群众演员的银时准备趁乱开溜。偏偏某位向来不饶人的蛋黄酱白痴并不打算放过他，应战同时再度把话题引了回来：  
“所以说，你在这里做什么？”

“啊……没、没事啊！我很好哦！超级好哦！”强作镇定并竭力拉扯嘴角作出像哭微笑的银时，被靠近的二人（或者说是骑着坐骑的一位抖S）吓得后退了大半米，又咬牙摇晃着向前走了半步避免误会。“那个……我，我只是来找自己的外套来着……啊哈，啊哈哈哈……”  
“外套？”  
V字刘海疑惑地挑起一边眉毛。  
“呀咧呀咧，夏天的夜晚都怕着凉了吗，果然是到了需要养生的年纪啊旦那。”  
栗发小鬼若有所悟地点点头。  
“夏、夏天？啊，哈哈哈，是啊，才十月末，的确还是夏天呢。”嘴巴仿佛不受自己控制般尽说傻话，而这显然是致力于让牙齿不要打战的银时控制力之外的事。  
“……十月末……吗。”  
似有所思的蓝眸向斜上方移去，仿佛接应般地，少年红宝石般的双眼也即刻垂下；尽管就这个高度差而言很难实现，但面前的二人显然完成了一次彼此心照不宣的眼神交换。

“那个，不好意思，因为我们死的时候是夏天，所以这边一直是夏天呢。”

等等，你刚才说了“死”字对吧！若无其事地说出了关键词对吧！  
与其说是拼命克制住了拔腿就跑的冲动，倒不如干脆坦白自己全身已麻痹的事实：动不了。这种时候根本不用在乎丢不丢脸还是干脆承认了吧——从上到下，没有一块肌肉还听命于自身；僵死也好假死也好（假死听起来更乐观一些），总之就是，动不了。  
视网膜上的细胞和连接大脑的神经还在忠实而无用地工作，描绘出同记忆中轮廓重叠的景象：骑着青光眼副长的抖S小鬼，相互吐槽拆台同时行动却又默契如同一人般顺畅流利，简直要怀疑二者身体接触的部分有榫与卯在紧紧咬合——不，比那更甚，根本就是肉眼不可见的数条动脉血管，穿破皮肤与肌骨，从一方的心脏，直通另一颗心。

“这次能坚持比五分钟久吧？”[3]  
银时认命地笑，连带着整个身体也坍塌般放松下来。不那么紧绷后能比先前注意到更多细节，比如，被充当坐骑的青年穿着同眼睛相配的深蓝浴衣，右手在肩前扶着不安分踢踏的小腿，左手则拎着一袋金鱼；比如，高高在上的S星王子一手举着散发热气的丸子，另一手中则是色泽诱人的苹果糖。

苹果糖。  
之前同假发讲话的时候，也是不合时宜地想到苹果糖[4]。还在松下村塾的时候，被松阳老师领着去的烟火大会上，自己不顾劝告缠着要买的，不到时节的苹果糖：酸涩与苦，植物特有的辛辣，并不美好的味道，构成了自己对苹果糖的全部回忆。

“怎么了旦那，要吃吗。”  
意识到对方视线焦点的少年好心地倾身向前，毫无顾忌地递过被咬过几口的甜食；然而那枚裹着金黄糖衣的红色水果并未如预期般在银时面前停下，而是借着伸出这一动作，直接洞穿了白色卷毛的脑袋——

“啊，抱歉抱歉，我忘了，旦那吃不了这边的食物。”  
始作俑者讪讪地收回手，银时却仍未从刚才的一击中回过神：同儿时一模一样的木户的脸——不，是桂的脸——伴着苹果糖的气息，戳进脑海，措手不及。

“银时，好好说话。”[5]

我，是不是对你说了过分的话……？  
“……毕竟您站得那么高，血到底溅不到您身上。”[6]

啊。头痛。  
银时操纵着不听使唤的面部肌肉，在被注意到的最低限度之下，皱了皱眉。  
反正是在梦里，还是别去想醒着时那些麻烦事吧。  
“啊啊，心领了。”他僵硬地点头，将被苹果糖黏住的目光收回。  
“所以说，你们是真的……”  
仍不敢说那个字。  
“是啊。唔，帮我拿一下这个。”  
真·鬼之副长将手中的金鱼袋子递过，以惯常的动作从怀内摸出烟盒与蛋黄酱造型打火机，燃起一支。

有那么数十秒钟，谁都没有说话。  
银时将水袋举到眼前：  
青与红，摇头晃脑的两只小家伙；青色的那条体型稍大，眼神莫名凶狠，红色的则优雅而慵懒，摇着绮丽的、分叉为三的蝶尾。

“对了，旦那要不要看土方先生的致命伤啊。”不知是为了活跃气氛还是单纯想欺负人，骑坐在身上的那位兴致勃勃就要去解土方的浴衣。“在左腹哦~，很深很可怕的子弹孔哦~”[7]  
“喂你这小鬼，给我放手……”  
没安闲多久的坐骑君再次陷入苦战，与恶作剧小王子争夺自己衣襟的控制权。  
“超级丢脸的，身为武士居然没有死在刀剑之下而是输给枪械了。早知道这样还是被我杀死就好了。”  
——原来耿耿于怀的是对方没有死于你手吗。  
银时内心苦笑。  
“你这个被砍死的武士也没资格说我！不是幕末天剑吗怎么连杂兵的刀剑都躲不开！”[8]  
“啊啦啦，还不是因为余光瞥见某瓶蛋黄酱中弹了，一时分心才会……所以说都怪土方先生，我的命就是被你害死的，做鬼也不会放过土方先生的你给我去死吧！”  
——都已经是鬼了还怎么再死一次啊喂！  
银时腹中吐槽。

突然想到，在某个要命的温泉旅馆里也不是没见过这种……呃，替身使者们。但那明显是轻飘飘的、无需解释便很异常的形态；反而是现在这种看起来跟活人毫无二致的影像才更惊悚，更何况其中一位刚才还用竹签瞄准自己的脑袋来了次无痛穿刺啊喂！这种情况该怎么办，唱《化作千风》吗？是小说而不是电台播出的动画的话，妈妈也不会打电话来说教了吧？[9]  
“……那个，你们是不是还有什么未了的心愿……之类……需要银桑我帮你们摆脱对尘世的牵挂什么的吗？”  
“没有哦，就只是随便逛逛祭典来着。很普通地。”  
——哪里普通了啊喂！你们都已经死了好吗！  
“别看我这样，其实也是有这方面经验的哦。之前在一个充满替身使者……”  
“替身使者？喂那是别的动漫了吧你这糖分控，吃糖太多导致脑子坏掉了吗。”  
“闭嘴啦你这个摄入过多脂肪而变成肥猪的十四子！[10]……听我说，是我之前去过的一家充满亡魂的温泉旅馆——”  
“你说的这个设定也是别的动画哦旦那。”吃完另一串丸子的总悟叼着竹签插话，“‘我真正的名字是赈早见琥珀主’[11]——这样的吧。”  
“喂喂，白龙那种温柔的少年跟你的人设完全不符啊你这个腹黑的家伙！”  
“啊是吗，那——‘不美的话，活着就没有意义了’[12]——这样？”  
“我说你小子为什么总挑美型角色来COS啊！！！”  
“诶~，不顾性别COS娜乌西卡[13]的家伙没资格说我吧~。”  
“又不是自愿的！而且我早就说过自己是《红猪》派了吧！[14]”

这样也不错。看着曾经失去又再度出现的二人热热闹闹地拌嘴打斗，似乎连他们是鬼的事实也没那么可怕了。  
银时挠挠头，用回复了不少的理智重新审视当下的情境，随即留意到了从刚才起就一直有点奇怪的地方：  
“喂，总一郎君，你的腿又断了吗？”  
不然骑着蛋黄酱干嘛啊。  
“啊。”  
暂时从单方面的虐待中分出神来，总悟摇晃着另一条显然未受伤的腿，踢了踢身下人的侧肋，旋即被单手压制住。“都怪土方先生啊，在人多的祭典上追着我跑，害我被绊倒。”  
“还不是因为你小子先在我的御好烧上加辣椒酱！！！”  
“这样啊。”  
转而提出下一个问题：“那只大猩猩呢？没跟你们一起吗。”  
“近藤老大怕触景生情，就没来了。”  
“那个蟑螂头的面具，倒是一直有好好收藏着呢。”[15]  
将烟蒂踩灭的副长补充。

这边世界覆灭的真选组，得以在那边重聚。死亡好像，也没那么糟啊。

“你刚才是不是想着，‘死掉也不坏啊’。”  
重新燃起另一支烟的土方盯住银时，神情严肃。  
银桑我是这种把什么都写在脸上的人吗？不不，不可能，一定是因为鬼魂有那个，读心术还是透视能力对吧。一定是这样的。  
银时尴尬地试图掩饰：“怎么会呢！当然还是活着好啊！活着才有草莓牛奶和巧克力巴菲啊哈哈哈。”  
“其实这边也是有的哦。草莓牛奶。”  
总悟面无表情却又真诚地坦言。银时的假笑僵在脸上。

喂喂，这样的话，活着还有意义吗？有吗？

“啧，总……唔唔。”  
刚要教训自家孩子的土方被硬塞过来的最后一口苹果糖堵住了嘴。  
“啊，那边有套圈，很好玩的样子。”身上的熊孩子利落地跳下地，身手敏捷完全看不出哪里有受伤。“我去去就来，你们先聊哦！”  
眼看着高举不知何时顺走的土方钱包一溜烟跑远的背影，银时心中不知第几次泛起对面前劳心劳力母亲的同情。  
“好像长高了点啊。总一郎君。”  
未曾离开江户的自己，同北上继而覆灭的真选组，想来也有半年多未见。刚才二人站在一起，目测高度差似乎比之前小了些。  
“啊？有吗。”  
费力吞咽下苹果糖的副长嫌弃地抬起袖口擦擦脸上的糖渣，将烟卷递入口中。“可能因为一直在一起，所以没觉得吧。”  
“……”  
——虽说你是个狗粮控但请不要持续给银桑喂狗粮啊！银桑我已经吃得很撑了啊！  
啊不过，说到吃的……  
“……那边真的有草莓牛奶吗？”  
意料之中地，蛋黄酱星人摆出“你就这点出息”的表情。似乎是在思考该怎么解释，他将半截烟抽完了才重新望向自己。  
“有啊。”  
像是为了截住对方接下来要冲出口的吐槽般，土方长长地叹了口气，先发问了：

“你觉得，死后的世界，跟活着时有什么区别？”

有什么区别。  
说到活着——  
最先浮现在脑内的倒不是甜点，少年JUMP厚得能砸死人的合订刊，柏青哥的小钢珠之类令人沉迷的、浮躁而真切的欢愉；与之相反，是并不那么美好的，甚至有些讨厌的零碎琐事：  
未缴的房租和登势婆婆的皱眉，定春的伙食费与遛狗的艰辛，新八伤口撒盐般的犀利吐槽，神乐撒娇未遂继而以能砸穿地板的怪力向自己挥拳，脑袋死板堪比石头的政府高官……  
而说到死——  
晴太。晴太理着系错位的扣子。晴太躬身行礼。晴太眼眶发红。晴太说着“只要能这样一直平静下去就好”。晴太一步两阶地走下楼梯。晴太挥手道别。晴太无声地倒下去。  
而再往前，更早一些的时候：松阳被斩断的浅灰发尾碎得像雪，小将的黑白遗像与浩荡的送葬礼队，高杉的衣冠冢前开不了樱花，被肃清的鬼兵队只剩卷宗上数列名字……

生与死有什么区别。吗。  
——这种问题，苟活度日的废柴大叔怎么可能知道，去问那个自称将领无比惜命的逃跑小太郎还差不多。  
——但也不是不知道他怎么想。  
那个人，是将领。将领站在那样的位置上，不能随时退出，不能肆意追求自己想要，不能在最后的胜利前死去[16]。所谓的黎明并不会简单地随着星球的运转自然而然地到来，那是一寸一寸，一寸一寸一寸地将黑暗折损、粉碎、吞吃入腹，在自我厌恶和他人指摘中痛苦地消化吸收，再划开自己的血管，让光一滴一滴地流落下来。  
要改变的是一整个国家这样庞大的东西，付出怎样的代价都不足为奇。对士族的秩禄和对农民的地租改正，出征江华抑或出使谈判，通通化作无关痛痒的新闻播报，在神乐的抱怨声中被轻巧地转台。纵然是那个向来顾虑周全四面安稳的木户或者说桂，也一定在自己看不见的地方，被惨烈地倒悬着吧。

“你知道吗银时，盂兰盆节，是梵文Ullam-bana的音译。”  
“是故意的吧，一定是故意的吧！为什么非要跟我讲鬼节的传统啊啊啊！”  
“诶，还以为你会喜欢这样的祭典，还想着有机会跟你一起去呢。”  
“啊啊这种东西，在电视里看看就好了。话说参议大人，你想看新闻的话在自己办公室就能看，为什么非要来万事屋看啊！”  
“为了给你讲盂兰盆节的来历啊。”  
“拜托——放过我吧——”  
“’盂兰’是倒悬的意思，形容苦厄之状；盆则是指盛供品的器皿。盂兰盆即“救倒悬”之意，用以解救在地狱受苦的鬼魂。”  
“所以说为什么一定要强调鬼魂啊啊啊！明明活着的银桑我也是忍辱负重如同被吊悬啊！很辛苦的啊！”  
“……也是呢。生者的世界也是有苦刑的。”  
“是啊是啊，所以你就别再折磨我了。大晚上的看个开心的综艺不好吗！换台了哦！”

那个时候，木户的声音轻而又轻、几不可闻，却仍一字不漏被自己听进：  
“如果是生者的苦难……若不能为你担着，至少我也想……”

“区别就是，他不在那里。”

没有风。银色自然卷和细碎的黑色直发，安静浸没在祭典的灯火中。  
银时说完后亦陷入沉默，只盯着对方烟头猩红的一点。  
自明灭的烟向上望去，那张未在岁月中折损分毫的脸英气得令人羡慕。从唇线，到鼻梁，到眼睛。与日渐衰老的自己不同，与活着并经受时光考验的人不同，那张脸永远停留在了二十多岁，每个棱角和线条都如雕塑般恒久不变；但又不同于雕塑是人为而刻意地、挑选最恰到好处的姿态凝固，而是像庞贝古城的居民，像封在琥珀中的昆虫，像生得正好、却硬生生被折断的植物般，徒留惋惜。

“近藤老大也是这么想的。”  
许久，土方仍低着头，闷闷地吐出这么一句。  
银时难得配合地没有接话，鬼之副长得以继续维持看不见表情的姿势，将残酷的事实道出：  
“‘天人永隔’之类的说法也太浮夸了，毕竟我们没去天上。但又确实是，隔开了。  
“不是三途河也不是一方坟冢。简单得像一道随笔划过的线，就这么分开了。  
“我们过不去，你们也过不来。  
“你知道死人的时间是静止的吧。从死亡的那一刻就永远停止。  
“无法改变，无法成长，无法同他人建立新的联结，也无法摆脱过去的孽缘。不论近藤老大再怎么哀嚎，活着时未能建立的联结，死后也不会建立了。  
“哪怕百年后，妙姐……咳，你懂我意思。即使她来了这边，他们的关系也就那样了。同近藤去世时，不会有任何变化。”  
暗红瞳孔突然一颤：  
“也就是说，你和三叶……”  
“嗯。”  
答得倒是干脆利索，听不出情绪：  
“永远不可能了。”  
“……这样啊。”

嘴上这么应着，却仍旧没什么实感。  
“人与人的联系”这种东西，不到生离死别，原本也很难感知。太虚了，看不见摸不到，更很难说清；太易变了，每时每刻都随场合与气氛维持着动态的平衡。  
比如这一对无良警察，在还活着的时候，同自己是冤家还是朋友都很难定义；  
比如神乐和新八，该说是没有血缘的家人还是同老板格外团结一致的优秀员工呢；  
比如那个家伙。  
他是——

该怎么定义呢。

“你肯定没听懂。”  
斩钉截铁的语气令银时下意识地反驳：“啰嗦！不要把银桑我的理解力当成小学生啊！”  
“不，你的思维还停留在对草莓牛奶的贪婪妄想中，并没有理解任何事。”  
“我才不想被满脑子蛋黄酱的人、不对是鬼这么说啊！”  
“不好意思，比起你这个幼稚的甜食控，显然是我对当下的情况理解得更加透彻。”  
“那就用浅显易懂的语言解释给我听啊混蛋！”

好在土方并不恋战，迅速恢复冷静并陷入了思索。片刻后，像是终于寻到了合适的例子，他悠悠地开口：  
“‘江户的黎明’，这个概念你应该不陌生吧。”  
“……”  
“……干嘛一脸见鬼的表情。”  
——因为真的在见鬼啊！不，比这更可怕，面前的鬼明显能看清自己心里在想什么啊！  
“喂……你……”  
“哈？”  
“你你你们鬼魂该不会真的能透视吧！绝对是的吧！连银桑穿了什么颜色的内裤都看得一清二楚的吧！！！”  
——不然怎么知道我刚才心里正在想某人啊！  
“谁要看那种东西啊喂！”  
“那你为什么会知道！……算了。”突然又为自己的此地无银三百两而懊悔不已，悔得要咬掉舌头。  
庆幸对面的脑筋似乎也没想到这一层，银时赶紧亡羊补牢地摆出讨好的脸：  
“对不起，是我误会了。其实是在想最近新借的成人漫画来着，关于江户黎明前的狂乱夜生活什么的……啊不要在意，请继续说！”  
“……”  
“就算摆出这种表情我也不会借给你看的！”  
“……你还真是……啊啊，说正经的。”终于耐不住再次点烟的副长没好气地翻了个白眼。

“‘江户的黎明’，是桂的原话。  
“当然这只是个比喻，真正的寓意改变江户这个国家——而这是，只有活着的人，才能做到的事。  
“怎么说呢，‘改变’这回事。不是简单的‘好’或‘坏’能够定义的，也不是一朝一夕就能轻易完成。物质上的代价自不必说，精神上同过去的割裂与取舍也很难办。  
“真选组一开始引进枪械的时候，你不知道总悟那小子闹别扭闹得多凶。  
“‘连被杀掉的对手的脸也不能好好看见’，‘在道场辛苦练了这么久的刀剑就这么轻易输给火药了，不甘心，这样也能算是武士吗’之类的。[17]  
“那时候近藤老大说着，‘我们不也是踩着那些不能接受新事物的家伙的遗骨才走过来的，现在的真选组能站在这里，不也是适应了变化的结果吗’，安慰着他。  
“其实连我自己，也是在听到这些话后才释然。  
“真难啊。适应‘改变’都这么困难，更别提主动发起变革。  
“后来我们虽然一直按照上面的命令通缉追捕桂，但我对他始终是抱持尊敬的。  
“他所说的‘江户的黎明’，如果有机会的话，能真想看一看啊。  
“可惜永远看不到了。”

“就像是翻来覆去看同一本少年JUMP的感觉吗？”  
银时挖着鼻子自言自语。  
“是MAGZINE啊你这家伙的品味毫无长进啊！嘛……不过差不多就是这种感觉吧。”  
“好像也不是太糟啊。如果是最爱的那一本的话。”  
“前提是你要确保自己在临死前拿到最喜欢的那期……”  
原本镇定的副长突然露出苦恼的表情，目测同某位向己方奔跑而来的栗发小鬼呈因果关系。“还有就是……千万别让麻烦角色在这一期里捣乱啊。”  
银时随着他的目光转过头去，望向笑得格外乖巧的索命阎罗。  
——说是小鬼，其实真的长高了啊。虽然仍旧比副长矮就是了。

“土方先生，我给你带了礼物哦！”  
自身后揽紧受害者脖子继而一跃成被背负的状态，总悟得意地摇晃手中的战利品：一只铆钉狗项圈。  
“喂你腿好了就给我下去！很重的啊！”  
一边抱怨，一边熟练地扶着对方脚踝调节出双方都舒服姿势的土方毫无威信可言。  
“才不要呢。”得逞的总悟将狗项圈比在身下人头顶：  
“呐，旦那你看，很合适对吧。像个王冠。”  
“啊啊，但我还是觉得戴在脖子上更好呢，毕竟还能牵制对方动作是吧。”  
“不愧是旦那，审美和意识都满分啊。”  
“你们两个抖S给我适可而止一点！”

“啊对了旦那。”  
不顾反抗将项圈系在土方脖子上的总悟心满意足地抬头：“刚才就想问了，终哥在那边还好吗？”  
“啊。”  
这下土方也抬头了。  
“怎么说呢……”  
银时假装困扰地抱起臂来：“就‘终于从写字板毕业’这一点来说，应该算是还好吧……”  
“诶，真的吗！”  
兴奋的总悟向前倾身，害得身下重心突然被改变的坐骑一个趔趄。  
“那个终哥居然开口说话了吗，真想见识下啊。”  
“你小子给我安分点！”  
“什么嘛，土方先生难道不好奇吗。还是说你们趁我不在的时候已经聊过这些了？”  
“怎么可能，我只顾着给他忠告让他活着的时候远离麻烦的虐待狂好吗！”  
想着那位官员的护卫，银时露出连自己都未觉察的笑：“……反正以后那个爆炸头也会加入你们的啊。”  
“啊。”  
愣住的冲田转而轻锤了下土方的头顶：“原来还没跟旦那解释吗，这么长时间你们到底在毫无效率地交换些什么信息啊。”  
“少诬陷人，我可是认真讲解过了的，是这家伙太蠢没办法理解而已。”  
“切，我就没见过比土方先生更蠢的……”  
“你小子今天格外欠收拾啊？！”  
“土方先生今天也格外激发人的施虐欲呢。”  
说着不得了台词的冲田却并没有继续贯彻虐待狂精神，反而从容地交叠双臂，趴在了黑发的脑袋上，继而好声好气地向银时解说：  
“旦那，是这样的。就算终哥来了这边，我们能见到的也只有自己死亡时那个版本的他哦。”  
“诶？”

——虽然也并不是完全的意料之外。  
之前温泉旅馆里的三角裤三人组，丰臣秀吉对织田信长不是也说过吗：  
“殿下你可能死了不知道，我曾经也算是得到过天下的。”

死了就不知道了。  
——再也不会知道了。

“就是这样。虽然不知道为什么今天会在这里见到旦那，但日后正式跟旦那在这边重逢的话，我们也只会见到那个北上参战前道别的万事屋老板哦。”  
“诶诶诶？那现在这算是什么？不作数的吗？”  
“谁知道呢……也可能只是梦而已。”  
“……梦吗。”  
——真巧，银桑我一开始也是这么想的。

原来“不能改变”是这么回事啊。  
日复一日停留在静止的时间里，库存只有死前的全部记忆，不再添加或减少分毫；像一部完结的漫画，不论结局圆满还是烂尾，一笔一划都不能再更改了。  
原来是这样。

微笑着的银时望向总悟的眼睛：  
“这样啊。我明白了。”

同样红色却截然不同的眼睛，并不温润却吸引人，像被精心保养的刀刃划破血管时志得意满的闪烁，像盛夏时节蔷薇花瓣的脉络，像恋人的嘴唇——那是即便来自地狱也令人联想到草莓糖浆的，甜蜜的红色。  
也是在这个时刻，银时意识到：这个人，是同桂完全相反的。  
被庇护，被宠爱，被用之不竭的关怀怜惜着；任性，刁蛮，无所顾忌因为总能被原谅；不知懂事为何物因为根本不需要懂：从三叶，到近藤，到土方，被毫无瑕疵地恩宠着，哪怕给旁人造成不幸也因其天真无邪而不必顾忌。不是未曾经历过失去和痛苦，而是每一次每一处伤口都被小心地照料过。不是完璧。不是新瓷。是断壁残垣之上伸懒腰晒太阳的猫科猎食者，凭实力既能衣食无忧，却也不抗拒奴隶们因其毛皮华美而供奉的温柔。

“那家伙很美。虽然可怕，但没办法。”[18]  
莫名想到的形容，混着无法言说的滞重感哽在喉咙。并不能简单地归类为羡慕一类的情感，反而更像是长久以来挤压的郁结与不耐烦——指向与这家伙截然相反的，另一个人。  
——有话不直说，满脑袋弯弯绕，想要什么还未开口先把自己否定掉；若是真提着刀去让他“解释一下”[19]，又只会反复道歉，语气眼神皆写满“我以为不说你也懂”的委屈；身体上的病痛绝口不提，工作上的操劳与烦心事只当笑话调侃，真遇到麻烦或危险不想着共同面对而是将人一把推开——真讨厌啊，明明自己才是借过了无数好处、任性自我又粗暴的混蛋，偏偏对方早已暗中将所有善意和心机掩饰下的诚挚通通送给了自己——绝口不提“借”字；明明自己心安理得至少是假装心安理得地受着这么多，却又被顽固天然呆的石头脑袋奉为债主般恭敬地疏远了。  
是疏远啊。亲近的人之间哪有这么相处的。难得火车厢里四下无人贴上去撒个娇，还要被扇子敲头[20]；病弱身体也不比从前，经受不起自己用惯了的那种没轻没重的爆栗更遑论拳脚[21]，被气急也只能打嘴仗，还往往打不过……停停停，怎么变得像是在当事人不在场的情况下单方面埋怨似的，银桑我可不是连续剧里咬着手绢控诉丈夫恶行的苦情主妇啊！

还未彻底从恍惚中抽离，被长时间凝视的对象先一步装出害怕的样子缩起了肩：  
“旦那……你盯人的眼神，让我有点毛毛的。”  
“是有点奇怪啊你这家伙。怎么，总悟长得很像你初恋女友吗？”  
“……白痴，是长得像你初恋女友才对！”  
可这么一来自己不就成了NTR爱好者了吗……算了，不纠结这个。银时用力摇摇头，把乱七八糟的想法赶出去。反正是在梦中，机会难得，把想知道的都一并问了吧——如果醒来还记得的话。  
“你们见过小将了吗。”  
“嗯。将军大人的品行向来无可挑剔，即便是这边也受人尊敬；只是偶尔还念叨松平叔，估计是怀念以前被偷偷带出去玩的日子吧。”  
“啊啊，那个色大叔的身体还算硬朗，估计要在这边多待一阵了。”[22]  
“哈。他还是那种硬派作风吗。”  
“是啊，‘男人只要记得1就能活下去了’，还是老样子一点没变啊。”[23]  
两人一起笑起来。无奈却轻松的笑，庆幸还是有些东西能在时代变迁中固执地维持着原貌。  
“……那个，”犹豫再三还是问出了最想问的：  
“有没有可能，在这里见到其他的……其他死去的人呢？……”

还想再见一次晴太君的脸，想好好道歉和道别。且不论生死交界处的规则是怎样，即使说了又是否能作数——就只是，自己这边放不下去。  
那件半边袖子沾了血的衣服早已反复洗过，却总觉得洗不干净；也曾梦见开车送晴太回办公室的那夜，男孩笑起来同日轮相像的眉眼，说出的想法同那身居高位的参议所揣测的几乎不差分毫，激起自己毛骨悚然的胆寒[24]——在梦里体会到真切的寒意，半边身体被冻得发疼，似落雪结冰；艰难松开扶住方向盘的另一只手，向被冻僵的那边探去。  
——血。  
全是血。

不是没见过亲近之人的死亡，但这次不一样。这次是本可以避免的：晴太无需死去，自己无需负疚转而攻击假发，而他也无需带着那种微妙而遥远的表情转身离开[25]。就只要自己再坚决一点，再强硬一点而已。  
要是那时候，在那辆除了代步别无它用的破车上，再凶狠一点，劝阻住那个孩子，就好了。  
要是那样就好了。

“嗯？”  
注意到对方声音的低落和目光闪躲，即便向来对情绪不敏感的土方也猜到了大概，暗自叹一口气：  
“……什么时候的事。”  
“就最近。”  
“过五七了吗？[26]”  
“……还没。”  
“那大概是还在那边徘徊着，没有下定决心过来吧。”  
“……这样啊。”  
胸口塌下去一块。像失落，更像侥幸。

“呐，土方先生。”  
暂时没有参与话题的小鬼无聊地撑起下巴，“再买一个苹果糖吧。”  
“不是才吃过一个吗。”  
“可是刚才那只，大部分都被土方先生吃掉了啊。”  
“胡说，明明我只吃了最后一口。”  
“不买的话我回去就跟姐姐和近藤老大告状，说土方先生欺负我。”  
“你觉得他们会信吗……”  
“那我就真的把腿摔断然后嫁祸给你，这样他们总该信的。”  
深知对方真做得出这种事，土方的脸上划过数条黑线；银时拍拍对方上臂表示理解，一脸“请节哀”式的沉重。  
“我跟你们一起去吧。自从某个爱看烟花的家伙死后，我也没怎么逛过祭典呢。”[27]  
“……是吗。那一起去吧。”

两鬼一人信步在热闹的祭典中。

“啊，是刚才那家的丸子。再买一串好了。”  
“你还吃得下？”  
“我只想尝一口啊，剩下的交给土方先生解决就好——诶那边有棉花糖啊，旦那要吗？哦对了旦那吃不了，那就请旦那看着我吃吧。”  
“别吃一口后塞给我就行，这种幼稚的甜食——”  
“诶，那怎么行呢，浪费食物的话会被姐姐训的……唔，那就买个面具吧，我要酒吞童子[28]的。”  
“嘁，总算意识到适合自己的角色了吗。”  
“喂喂别搞错了，酒吞童子可是鬼族首领，你这个鬼之副长也要乖乖听命的那种厉害角色哦。”  
“谁要听你的——”

“我”和“我要”，在这小鬼来说是最自然不过的表达；然而在那个人的身上，即便是读书时尽睡大觉、语法一塌糊涂的银时也能意识到，“我”的缺失，已经到了不能用语言特点[29]来解释的地步。任何时候想起他，映入脑中的总是与那张过分好看的脸完全不搭的严肃或脱线的语声：  
“银时，好好说话。”  
“银时。”  
“银时。”  
“银时。”  
银时银时银时银时银时。

想来这名字，在数个呼唤过的人口中，果然还是不同的。  
——松阳老师喊自己时往往弯着眼，吐字里也能听出笑；  
——高杉的声音听来欠揍，总感觉下一秒就要拔刀相向；  
——辰马蠢货向来不会好好喊人，将重音放在前端并擅自篡改为“金时”，挨多少次打也改不了；  
——新八喊银桑而神乐喊银酱；  
——更多的不那么熟的人，比如大猩猩一类，喊自己“万事屋”；  
——倒是总悟这外表纯良内心邪恶的混世魔王，乖乖带着真选组的部下一起喊“旦那”，不得不说还蛮受用；

——而那个人是。

紧张的，慌乱的，安抚的，调笑的，理解的，请求的，无奈的，信任的，温柔的——  
是温柔的啊。那个人总是。

兀地被扯进回忆里，挣脱不出：  
那时他病愈出院，又同自己数年未见，啰嗦的话痨mode on便停不下来，除了日常犯傻和吐槽死人脸外，更多时候则不带炫耀意味而是纯粹热切地述说着海外视察的见闻。  
是真的想要分享自以为好的、新的、有益的事物啊，这个人。

“银时，「時」的罗马音toki，有点像英文的ticktock哦。”  
“哈？那是什么啊。”  
“拟声词啦，形容钟表的滴答声。”  
“哪里像了……要我说的话，toki，跟ときどき(tokidoki)[30]才更接近吧，都是跟时间有关。”  
“唔，这样说也没错……但どきどき（dokidoki）[31]也很像啊！心跳不已，这个不是更浪漫吗。”  
“浪漫你个头啊清浊音不分的家伙！另外不要擅自在背景贴少女漫专属的花朵网点纸好吗！”

然而从此以后，钟表的滴答声也好，心跳声也好，都成了那个人唤自己的声音。

总是这样，总是这样。  
擅自把好的推过来，坏的拢回去。

什么黎明什么国家大义什么武士精神，都是狗屁。  
“不论现在还是从前，我想保护的东西从未变过。”[32]

——是你啊。  
是你。

而自己又说过什么呢。  
挑衅而不饶人的“要打，就站起来[33]”。  
或笨拙而间接的“我就在江户啊”[34]。  
以及。

“——你就在那里看着！”[35]

想到这一句，恍被惊雷劈中般僵在原地。

“假发，我当时有没有跟你说过特别过分的话？”[36]。

是有的吧。一定有的。  
只是不记得了。  
不想记得了而已。

“旦那，我们要回去了哦。”  
说话间被咬碎的糖壳纷纷落在身下人的头顶，像一阵小小的、金色的雪。  
“多串君，你脑袋上下雪了哦。”  
终于从回忆和内疚中脱身的银时幸灾乐祸地评论。  
“真啰嗦啊……别以为我不知道。”  
碍于高度和角度差，极尽凶恶的眼神和“你给我等着！”的心情均未能传达，自认倒霉的土方只好默默抬手将前额的糖屑拍落。  
“确实有点晚了。走了哦。”

数米之外浮现朱红的鸟居[37]轮廓，笠木弧度柔和而岛木平直如一字；稻梗织就的注连绳[38]下，白纸御币无风自摇。

只有一基而已吗。  
既不是元乃隅稻成神社蔓延至海边的123基，更比不上伏见稻荷大社无穷无尽的上万基。不过视野里不起眼的一抹红色，“简单得像一道随笔划过的线”。  
就这样而已吗。  
就这样分开了。

“银时，等这些事情都结束以后，我带你去京都的伏见稻荷大社吧。”  
假发的声音在脑内不合时宜地响起，仿佛突然从诀别的场景切换至关于小学生春游目的地的讨论。  
银时哑然。

“旦那，下次见哦。”  
栗发少年挥舞手臂道别，黑发的死傲娇只象征性地点点头。  
相隔不过几步，讲话也无需提高音量的距离，被红色鸟居框起的身影却仿佛蓦地渺远了，宛如被装裱后悬挂的相片，隔着永恒静止的时间。

“暂时还不想看见你的脸[39]，给我好好活下去啊混蛋。”  
终究放心不下的死傲娇别过脸去。  
“啊啊，银桑我可是很惜命的哟。”  
挖着鼻孔装出不在意的样子。  
——当然，如果能有他在，就更好不过了。[40]

“我们这种人，只是活着就已经拼尽全力了。[41]”自己曾对他这么说过。  
“你可以直说想留在他身边。[42]”那个橙色的爆炸头，又曾对自己这么说过。  
那么长时间那么多事情都过去了，总该有什么温柔甜美的好事，轮得到神明垂怜自己也垂怜他。[43]

“时钟和心跳，都是活着的隐喻。”  
是要活着啊。在你念叨“Gintoki”的每一声里。

眼见熟悉而怀念的二人组转过身去，嬉笑打闹一如从前，银白卷毛半是捉弄半是认真地出声：  
“拿到的这本JUMP，果然是你最喜欢的吧。”  
“哈？”待到反应过来对方在说什么，鬼之副长脸颊微红，额上跳着十字青筋，害羞与恼怒并重地吼回来：  
“都说是MAGZINE了啊！！！”

“啊，金鱼。”  
直至二人身影远至看不见，银时才恍然意识到某件被托付的、不属于自己的物件还在自己手中。  
然而低头看去，不知何时换回的外套袖口覆过半截手背；诧异地摊开掌心：  
哪有什么袋中的金鱼，唯剩青与红的两道丝线，在小指末端缠绕成死结。  
——从此人世间再无力量能将他们分离。

“面具？”  
“嗯……就是拔穗祭那天，托你折返去买的狐狸面具[44]。原本放在书架这里的，今天发现不见了。”

想起来了。  
斋藤忆起数日前的祭典，冗长的各项仪式后，总算得以解脱。伏见稻荷大社的环山路往返需两个小时，故而为拨冗前来的参议大人设有专车。前往停车坪的路上要经过当地人的小型集市，木户先生不知怎地被卖拙劣面具的小贩吸引了目光，走出数百米后又遣自己去买（当然，是以耳语的低调形式）。  
到手的面具以绯与紫的笔触绘出妖冶眼线与古怪符号，不像狐狸而像狐狸精——说起来狐狸精的原型也是美女，不论玉藻前，褒姒，还是妲己。

“高楼三杯酒，美人粲如花。”[45]  
联想到这位所作诗句，斋藤心中不是一阵恶寒而是警铃大作：  
参议大人被狐媚女子迷住心窍了？还买面具聊寄情思？日日睹物思人，一旦丢失便魂不守舍？  
——现在跳槽去大江户电视台还来得及吗，手头有绝好八点档材料啊喂！  
被意淫的言情剧主角却仍保持一脸清淡神色，发表着与其说解释不如说是越抹越黑的危险言论：  
“惦念了那么久，到头来，不是我的终究不属于我。”  
终于，以全然公事公办的态度开腔，斋藤决心以后还是少看连续剧为妙：  
“所以说，那个狐狸面具有什么特殊含义吗？”  
——就算问了会被开除，跳槽前至少把素材集全也是职业素养之一！吧？

“啊？”  
木户倒是没料到对方会这么直接。向来寡言的贴身护卫突然开始Leader式的刨根问底，多少有点诧异。  
“特殊含义的话……也并没有啊。就只是想收藏一下而已。”

“干嘛啊假发，慢吞吞的，我们要走了哦！”  
棉花糖在下巴粘出可笑的胡子也毫无自觉，白色卷毛的小鬼和偷偷忍笑的紫发男孩一齐转身招呼。  
“再不回去的话，松阳老师要生气了。”想到什么而后怕起来，催促的语调更急，“快点啦快点！”  
“啊……嗯。还有，不是假发是桂！”  
少年快步追上前面的伙伴，束起的黑色长发在脑后随着一摇一晃。  
目光收回了可心并没有。  
“狐狸是稻荷神的使者哦。”  
去世的婆婆曾这么告诉过自己。  
……嘛，还是算了。

走出一段路后，身侧的紫发少年略显犹豫而别扭地问起：  
“你想要刚才那个狐狸面具吧，假发。”  
与向来大大咧咧的天然卷不同，在家族中早早学会察言观色的小少爷明显不是粗神经笨蛋。  
“哈？怎么可能，真想要的话这家伙会说的吧。”  
白卷毛懒懒打个哈欠，满不在乎地应着。在战场上如食尸鬼般长大的孩子，一口食物、一柄短刀都要极力争取，想要什么必须主动出手，迟了就可能被野兽或者别人抢走——如果连“说出来”这种最低程度的努力都不去做，毫无疑问就是不想要咯。  
稍稍愣住的桂随即微笑摇头：“嗯，没有想要啦。”  
“就只是……看看而已。”

Fin.

注：

[1] 伏见稻荷大社（是日本三万多座稻荷神社的总社，位于京都市内，祭祀着农耕神）祭礼之一，于每年10月25日举行；收割下来的稻穗将作为新尝祭（11月23日）的供品，稻梗则于火焚祭焚烧。  
[2] 参见《无常相》chapter 3「天真取」。  
[3] 参见银魂柳生篇（动画第80话），腿骨折后骑在土方肩上并与之协作对敌的总悟说：“旦那，我只能撑五分钟，快点都收拾掉哦。”  
[4] 参见《无常相》chapter 2「愧深情」。  
[5] 同上。  
[6] 《无常相》chapter 9「炽然火」中，银时对假发说的原话。  
[7] 历史上土方的原土方岁三于1869年的五棱墩之战时，被子弹击中左腹，落马而死。  
[8] 历史上总悟的原型冲田总司于1968年死于肺结核，此处按《断舍离》设定，改为土方一同战死。  
[9] 参见银魂温泉旅馆篇（动画第131-134话），组长倾情演唱的《化作千风》震撼人心；更在之后的动画里表示母亲大人看完这篇后特地打来电话：“智和，你给我好好唱。”  
[10] 参见银魂性转篇（动画第275-277话）。  
[11] 宫崎骏动画《千与千寻》中白龙的台词。  
[12] 宫崎骏动画《哈尔的移动城堡》中哈尔的台词。  
[13] 参见银魂厕所清洁篇（动画第113话），kuso宫崎骏动画《风之谷》，土方在自己的梦中成为女主角，牺牲自己而守护了人类与王虫（近藤老大）之间的和平。  
[14] 参见银魂宅十四篇（动画第161话）  
[15] 参见银魂小强篇（动画第285话），戴着蟑螂面具的近藤勋与阿妙一同在祭典游玩。  
[16] 参见《无常相》chapter 3「难结梦」。  
[17] 出自アバラ屋所绘青葱同人漫《拘泥拂晓》。  
[18] 出自三岛由纪夫所著《禁色》，形容悠一君。  
[19] 参见《断舍离》。  
[20] 参见《无常相》chapter 3「天真取」。  
[21] 参见《不可说》。  
[22] 历史上松平片栗虎的原型松平容保公于1893年（明治二十六年）因肺炎去世，享年59岁。  
[23] 参见《旧温柔》第二章。  
[24] 参见《无常相》chapter 7「事事非」。  
[25] 《旧温柔》第五章里，木户与信女对谈，提及当年银时斩首松阳一事时，他将责任归于自己：“如果不是那次的失误，我们就无需被俘，银时无需被迫在老师和战友之间做选择，高杉也无需失去一只眼睛。这些业障本该是由我来背负的，但他们当年替我承担了，生也好死也罢，我现在却连偿还都做不到。”  
[26] 传说已故之人的亡灵会在去世后的五七（第三十五天）这一日回家，同亲眷作最后的道别。  
[27] 喜欢祭典和烟花的高杉君。参见银魂三郎篇（动画第17话），及龙宫篇（动画第118话）桂的吐槽：“是谁啊？大半夜放什么烟花啊，高杉家的孩子吗？”  
[28] 日本传说中平安时期三大妖怪之一，常化作俊美少年诱惑年轻女性，食其肉饮其血。  
[29] 日语常因上下文、语境及语言的自身特点而省略主语。  
[30] 日语中“时常”、“常常”之意，同英文中的“sometimes”。  
[31] 日语拟声词，形容紧张或兴奋时的心跳。  
[32] 参见银魂真选组动乱篇（动画第105话）。  
[33] 参见《断舍离》。  
[34] 参见《旧温柔》第十四章。  
[35] 参见《无常相》chapter 9「炽然火」。  
[36] 参见《无常相》chapter 6「五蕴盛」。  
[37] 日本神社附属建筑，代表神域的入口，用于区分神栖息的神域和人类居住的世俗界；以“基”为量词。根据柱和笠木的样式，主要分为神明鸟居和岛木鸟居两大类：神明鸟居的柱和笠木都呈直线形式，没有岛木； 而岛木鸟居的两柱略倾斜，笠木下设有岛木，笠木和岛木呈曲线状且两端起翘。岛木系鸟居数量众多，因而提及鸟居时的第一印象便是岛木鸟居；而其中最多的就是明神鸟居，它是岛木系的代表。本文所描绘的亦为明神鸟居。  
[38] 是秸秆编成的绳索，上可挂白色“之”字型御币「ごへい」(gohei)，代表神圣物品的界限。鸟居上常设，目的是生成结界以阻止灾厄通过。  
[39] 参见银魂手铐篇（动画第166话），抖S总悟将银时与土方双手铐在一起，二人协力破获攘夷浪士团伙后，总悟问要不要逮捕银时，土方回答：“暂时不想看到这家伙的脸。”  
[40] 参见《旧温柔》第五章，信女问：“你眷恋的到底是人世，还是人世中的谁呢？”木户：“一定要说的话还是整个人世吧。当然，如果能有他在，就更好不过了。”  
[41] 参见《旧温柔》第十章。  
[42] 参见《旧温柔》第十二章。  
[43] 参见《无常相》chapter 2「愧深情」。  
[44] 在日本的原始信仰中，狐狸是稻荷神的使者，所以在各地的稻荷神社前都摆放着狐狸的石雕像；伏见稻荷大社的上万鸟居之中，也矗立着几十座狐狸石像。  
[45] 出自《松菊遗稿》。

**Author's Note:**

> 送给休酱。  
以及。  
青葱真的甜。


End file.
